The Coco Excursion And Other Adventures
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Made as request. It's a set of drabbles/one-shots that are requested. Rated M because I honestly have no idea what's going into it after. Request and recive, multiple requests are okay. the First chapter is merely what I cant fit here. stupid word limit.
1. Chapter 1

AN: These are random JRock/Kpop/Jpop/Krock oneshots. Why? Well because I got a request for the first couple. At any point you want a short little thing with your favorite pairing, or current obsession…well pop a review in with the details. Just so it's there:

_What I'll need:_

**The pairing (obviously)**

**The band (so I can appropriately get their looks…and check out the band XD)**

_Any specifics like:_

**do they live together**

**the rating you want it to be**

**if it's straight or not (XD)**

**What cultural customs you want me to overlook/whether or not to be culturally accurate (might take a little longer if it is)**

**And most importantly…if its for a deadline like a present for someone, let me know!**

And because I find disclaimers to be a pain in the feminine Japanese an balls…there's only going to be one. Right here.

_**THE ONLY THING I OWN OF THESE STORIES ARE THE PLOTLINE BUNNIES! IF I OWNED ALL THESE DELIGHTFUL AND NO DOUBT DELICIOUS MEN IT WOULD BE SLAVERY WHICH IS ILLEGAL!**_ Because even if slavery wasn't illegal….it would most defiantly be them owning me. XD

Now enjoy and leave as many requests as you want~!

-chu-

Bloodypleasure


	2. Chapter 2

Request #1

(See AN for Disclaimer)

I couldn't move away. Those coco eyes had pinned me to place. He leaned closer with a clenched jaw, as if angry. But that couldn't be right, he was never was angry with me. While he leaned closer I saw his dark eyes dart from me lips to my wide, uneasy eyes. I wasn't used to such strong emotion from him. Mana was the silent type, the type that rather watch then do. And as his slightly plump lips descended on mine, I realized there were far more things I had mistaken about him. Like being _straight_ for example. I bit back a moan as the man, dainty as he was, kissed me with surprising skill. When had Mana, who barely talks, learn to kiss so well that your knees melted? I bit hard on his lips to make him pull back with a gasp

"What the _hell_ Mana?" I muttered angrily glaring at him before glancing to the rest of Malice Mizer. Kami was trying to explain to Ko-zi why he shouldn't try his Queen Elizabeth impersonation again. I looked back at Mana in his usual black and lace get up. I worried my lower lips with my teeth as I thought. It wouldn't be bad to at least talk with Mana. Glancing back at him I took a calming breath. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to kiss you." At first I was surprised he actually responded turning slightly red. Then my second action was my usual smirk. So he wanted to kiss me? Nothing in the world could be more of a shock. Hell most of the band didn't even know which way he swung…apparently my way. I thought on this as Mana grew steadily more nervous. I stopped staring at him, no doubt like he was food. Mana visibly relaxed as he waited for my reply.

"Well then, can't blame you for that can I?" the corner of his mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smile. "Found that funny huh?" I saw his eyes lock on my lips as I smiled and reasoned that he wanted to kiss me again. To tease him (the bands secret hobby) I flicked my tongue over my lips. Watching from the corner of my eyes, I inwardly smirked as he stared. His lips parted slightly, I knew this to be a habit for when he was intrigued. Mana leaned forward again before stopping just before our lips touched. He seemed scared of something. I smiled slightly as I closed the distance. "Do you like me?" he nodded, his eyes still on my lips. "Love me?" His face was redder then I've ever seen possible. But he nodded. "Good. Unrequited love is so cliché " I heard Mana's soft laugh as he leaned. Closeing the distance by himself this time he smiled.

"Kimi wo aishite." The next second I tried to reply before my words were swallowed by him. "Kimi wo aishite Gackt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer's Angels**

_**AN: The fic was supposed to be done by Independence Day, but oh well. God knows a Stripper Shin-Shin is good anytime of the year. I at least would pay big money to see this fic come true ;3. I don't own anything but advice from a dancer on how to time the fic. Don't sue, you won't get anything. I make no money.**_

Die could feel his throat close up. Kaoru had taken him to a seedy little place to calm himself down. Die was there to make sure Kaoru didn't do anything dumb. A man with spiked blond hair climbed onstage with a mike.

"Gentlemen and lady-gentlemen, I give for your viewing pleasure, Lucifer's Angels." The man's voice rasped as the lights on the stage dimmed down and slight fog came from beneath the curtains. Kaoru leaned closer in his seat as a collective cheer coaxed through the crowned as Kaoru grabbed his arm and his rum to move to a closer table.

A minute before the music started a figure came out. Long wavy honey gold hair surrounded a face with slightly smoky caramel brown doe eyes, lush lips were painted in a burnt rose color. A black collar around an elegant neck. In a tight dark red corset that accentuated a slender collarbone and slim muscled arms that had lace fingerless gloves. The corset ended and inch before the short black skirt showed off slender sinfully beautiful long legs encased lovingly in fishnet stockings and bits of ripped ribbon held them up mid-thigh. Then finally black laced up knee high boots made the legs seem even longer. The stomach showed was smooth and a soft creamy color. The figure walked leisurely to the middle of the stage as the eyes swept the audience before lighting on Die, the bright red hair standing out, even in the half dark. The music started exactly when the figure reached the middle and a light shined on the figure. All else was either hard to see or justifiably ignored. The slim hips started to sway as the hands with no adornments besides elegant nails painted dark red ran up a flat chest. Caressing the chest as the blond walked to the front of the stage, hips swaying and dipping sinfully as small puffs of smoke came from behind the dark curtains, piling up behind the blond and billowing slightly as the lyrics started from unseen disturbances.

_**I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide.**_

_**It's cold, and lovers, I won't let you be denied.**_

The hands flicked out as lean hands with metal and black leather bracelets imitated the previous action as a figure clad only in a ripped mesh shirt covering lean muscles and black leather pants and boots. The black haired man licked a line up the other's neck before his hands dived down beneath the hem of the skirt as their hips connected and started a sensual dance to the heavy beat. Hips slowly weaving down before snapping to the drum beat to dull the audiences' senses to just them. The blond raised an arm to caress the man's head before rolling a slender body to bare a pale neck and grind lithe hips, lips parted in a silent gasp.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.**_

_**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask.**_

Every third or fourth beat they would snap in a way that dried Die's throat as the blond leaned forward slipping slender digits into a mouth that was both innocent and intoxicatingly sensual. The man behind grabbed the back of the collar and pulled the other upright and spun the figure around; an appreciative murmur went through the audience behind them as the tight backside was revealed as masculine hands pressed the skirt against the frame. The blond lifted a leg and hitched it around the man's waist before bending back, in a slow grind the doe eyes were half lidded in a subtle hint of bedroom activities. The black haired man had dark chocolate eyes rimmed in black liner glued to the blond before flicking to the audience with a look that promised long nights and heated touches. Kaoru, next to Die, gave a low hum in his throat.

_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine.**_

_**You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine**_

The man pushed the other down as strands of blond hair caught on the black studded belt. With the blond's arms around his waist the man rocked his hips holding on the blond's head. The blond lifted slender hips enough to tease the attentive audience with quick glimpses of upper thighs and black lace. A few quick crude movements and the black haired man pushed the blond away like he was bitten. The blond leaned back and lifted slim legs, shifting so the skirt teasingly slipped. Die could feel his breath hitch as the blond turned and their eyes connected.

_**Please me, and show me how it's done**_

_**Tease me, you are the one**_

The two separated to two unnoticed poles as the man took the left and the blond took the pole near where Die was sitting. There was an empty chair in the audience near the poles and the man pointed out Kaoru, who hadn't stopped staring at him. When the man pointed to the chair in front of him the magenta haired man nearly killed himself to quickly get there. Die grinned at his friend until the blond pointed at him. When he froze and stared wide-eyed, the slender finger beckoned him closer and Die got up and walked to him as the blond spun up on the pole. Die no longer noticed Kaoru as the blond beckoned him closer as Die reached the chair. Die nervously climbed on the stage as his black boots and all black leather apparel shined dully in the stage lights. Die mentally thanked Kaoru for being such a female when getting him ready. Next to the blond though, Die wasn't so sure how good he looked.

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past.**_

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.**_

The blond stared him in the eyes before nuzzling up to Die's ear. Slender hands and hips started a rhythm and dance that would leave Die breathless if he wasn't shocked to death.

"Do you want to dance with me?" It was not a female's voice that came from the blond but a quite low voice that sent a shudder up Die's spine. The blond turned and slid against him as hands wound against his neck. Die swallowed the lump in his throat before running his blunt nails up a pale thigh earning a surprised gasp from the blond and catcalls from the audience. The blond started to the pole and Die gulped not knowing what the blond had in mind. As they mimicked each other's movements on other sides of the pole Die heard the blond's soft voice again. "Do you think you can match me?" the tease in the voice drove Die to let loose a low growl before he spun half on the pole to pin the blond down as they faced the audience as the music died down. Die half forced the bond's legs apart as he pinned his arms up with whistles from the audience. The blond looked up at him with slightly widened eyes as the music ended. His eyes quickly grew dark and Die, now embarrassed got up with a small laugh. Die looked at Kaoru and saw that he and the black haired man were already quite busy with getting to know each other's inner mouth workings. Slim hands grabbed his jaw to face him to a slightly frowning blond. "Don't look at Toshiya." Die almost raised a brow before deducting that it must be the black haired man's name. Die gave a small smirk at the blond.

"Well _sweetheart_, the man with the pink hair is a close friend." Die smirked wider as the blond pulled him off stage as the next act came on.

"Not important." The blond stated as Die got pulled into a dressing room and the door was locked. Die was pushed into a chair before the blond pulled off the long blond wig to reveal layered hair of the same color but shorter. Then he pulled off the corset carefully and reached to replace it with a black lace top before Die's hand shot out to stop him. Die's eyes darkened as he eyed creamy toned flesh.

"You shouldn't cover up." Die murmured before setting a brief kiss to a shoulder before moving back to the chair. Though he danced, the blond was not used to such treatment after being found to be male, even off stage. And if he was shown, they usually didn't back off. Die noticed the look and smiled at him, a large grin that held no vices. "I don't do one night stands."

"So?" the blond fought hard to keep his voice neutral, but by the look on Die's face he had failed. "What does that have to do with me?" Die's grin turned to something along the lines of lamplight and nighttime as the blond's eyes unknowingly widened slightly.

"It _means_ that when I get you in my bed, you're not going to leave." The dark promise in Die's voice made the blond shiver slightly before Die grinned and grabbed a laced wrist and pulled him between equally long legs. "You know you want it." Impossibly dark eyes bore holes in the blond as he stared at Die. Die let go and smirked slightly when the blond didn't move away or break eye contact. "Name's Die by the way."

"Shinya." The blond half breathed as slightly hazed eyes stared at Die's lips, naturally a rose hue, Die's honey skin held fascination to Shinya and Die smirked at the gaze Shinya held.

"Shinya." Die purred out pulling him closer and a small shudder came from Shinya at the way Die murmured his name. "Do you want to come with me?" the sentence took on multiple meanings to Shinya's ears when paired with the tone of Die's voice and the look on his face. Shinya couldn't bring his voice to work as Die rubbed circles on his exposed hips.

"You're not fair." Shinya finally got out. Die gave an amused slightly confused look as Shinya went on. "You're not topless as well." Die gave a grin and took off the leather and mesh shirt he had on. Leaving for Shinya's not so secret enjoyment, a lean frame with muscle deliciously built on. Not so much that Shinya worried if he was to get hurt, but not so little that Die looked weak; a mouth-watering middle ground that made Shinya drool.

"Better?" Die teased and Shinya had to force himself to look away. Die smirked at the shyness in the man that Die didn't expect but enjoyed. "You didn't answer Shinya. Can it be that you're shy?" Die teased in a low purring voice.

"I can't help that!" Shinya growled loudly, slightly offended, having being mocked often for it. Die looked slightly shocked before a soft grin came off his face.

"Shin-Shin, I'm liking you more and more." Die stated earning a light blush from Shinya who half tore himself away from the man who tempted him so. Shinya wriggled out of the skirt revealing black lace undies, Shinya put on a black cotton silk blend garter belt and attached the fishnet to the four clips. Then ignoring Die's staring, put on a black pleated skirt that was still short, but more decent then his dancing skirt. As Shinya slid on a starched pure white corset. Shinya then turned and held a black button up to Die. "What?" Die asked as Shinya sighed and dressed Die in it. Die let him and smirked at him.

"Shut up it looks better." Shinya muttered as he turned red before putting on a small lather cropped jacket. Die looked at the blond who had turned to the mirror and darkened the eye shadow around his eyes and fluffed one side of his hair slightly.

"You sure you're a man?" Die teased making Shinya groan and grab Die's hand as he continued. "Just saying you make a good-" Die cut off and turned slightly red as his hands brushed a part of Shinya's anatomy that was defiantly male.

"Happy?" Shinya asked as her pulled Die's hand out, staring at the shocked man he wondered if he went too far.

"Only if I can check again, for a long, _long_ time." Die came back to earth in an instant with a new glitter in his eyes Shinya recognized from the stage.

"Not in the near future, you're crude and rude." Shinya faked a huff that ended prematurely in his throat as Die pressed his leather clad hips against Shinya's skirted hips. His large hands coming to trap his hips against the dressing table Die leaned close.

"You like it." Die breathed as his eyes stayed locked with Shinya's.

"Not the point." Shinya responded before he could think better and turned red.

"Oh I can't wait till I have you all to myself." Die muttered in Shinya's ear as Kaoru and Toshiya opened the door. Shinya turned red as Toshiya let out a hoot.

"I see a nice ass, must be related to Kaoru!" Toshiya had a voice that irritated Die slightly, but that might also be the raven's timing. Die turned and as Kaoru noted a glimmer in his eyes and the flush on Shinya's face, Kaoru grinned. Toshiya also quickly caught on.

"Come on Kao, let us go fuck on anything decently stable." Toshiya purred loudly gaining a grin from the magenta haired man as he was led outside. From the hall Die could hear someone, being unnecessarily loud.

"How about anything nearby? Want company?" Kaoru's voice was followed by a strange laugh that had Shinya blushing and muttering 'Kyo'. Die turned and planned on continuing his domination of the mild-mannered dancer named Shinya.


End file.
